Kage Kagami
by KamiSama
Summary: Trunks is in trouble, but how will his friends and family save him? (this is a Father/son bonding fic)
1. When I Look Into Your Eyes, I See Foreve...

Kage Kagami Part I-When I Look Into Your Eyes, I See Forever ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I Look Into Your Eyes, I See Forever  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trunks thought he was so clever, but his family knew something was wrong. His parents were worried, and Bra was watching him curiously. Even Pan was tense with concern. They fought often when they were together, and he hated it. He hated the need for secrecy, but he knew no one would understand what he felt. So, he was making the effort to be more "normal" for his loved one's sakes.  
Still, he was often lost in daydreams, not paying attention to his responsibilities. He was looking worn, and seemed to be older than he should be, like he wasn't feeling well, and that was ridiculous. Being half Saiyan, he didn't get sick, really, and he should be aging slower than a full Human. Yet he looked far older than his actual age of thirty-two.  
Also, though he denied it, he disappeared for at least one weekend a month, sometimes two. No one knew where he went, and he insisted he wasn't getting the pages and other messages his family sent in their attempts to find him. The biggest fights with Pan were over these disappearances. But he was firm about the fact that he was just getting away, wanting to be alone after a stressful week as the President of Capsule Corp.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vegeta cursed under his breath as he felt for Trunks' Chi, and failed to find it. It was Friday afternoon, and he had made it a habit to look for his son, to try to keep track of him. Vegeta was very concerned about his son, but didn't really know what to do about it. He wanted to catch Trunks as he left for wherever he was going when he disappeared, but he hadn't been able to yet. The boy was too much like his father, sneaky and clever about hiding himself when he wanted to be invisible. Vegeta closed his eyes and stretched his senses harder than he had ever done, and after about an hour, came to the realization that Trunks wasn't even on Chikyu-sei! He leapt to his feet, and went to find Bulma; this nonsense was going to end this weekend!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two hours before his Father was trying to find him, Trunks had landed on the Tenka platform, and called for Dende. The young Kami walked out of the Sanctuary and smiled gently at the eager man.  
"Ah, Trunks-san, how are you?"  
"I'm ready for a break, Dende-sama... What?" Trunks saw the slight frown flicker across the young God's face. Dende sighed.  
"Its your family. Even your Tousan is worried about you. If they come to me, and ask about you, I cannot lie, Trunks. You do understand that, don't you?" Dende's black eyes were kind yet firm. Trunks hesitated, and then nodded.  
"I do, I mean, you became Kami because of your goodness and need to help others. But, couldn't you, I dunno, just not say anything?" He said hopefully. Dende shook his head.  
"Trunks-san, no; to say nothing is no better than to lie. I understand that you have found love 'there' but I have to agree that you are too involved in this love. You are lost in it, and you might be destroyed by it. Be careful." Trunks hung his head and sighed.  
"I know, I know. HE says that too, but I can't help it. Please, let me go, Dende."  
Dende smiled and turned to lead Trunks to the room of Space and Time, the building that could send someone to any time and any place one wanted or needed to go to. He took Trunks to the Sacred Center (Trunks called it Satori, like the Zen Principle) and had the young Saiyan lie down. The Kami stepped back and raised one slender hand. The room went dark...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trunks opened his eyes and smiled at the clear blue, unpolluted sky. The air was clearer, cleaner here. Then again, there was still so little industry here, and what factories were being built were using "Clean" technology.  
He stood, and shook himself, brushing off loose blades of grass. He reached out with his Chi and sensed his companion coming. He smiled and took off, not wanting to wait.  
Sure enough, he met the figure, also flying, and they tumbled to the ground, laughing happily. The Other was also a man, but Trunks had never felt bad, or even "gay". He just felt deep attachment to this person.  
"So, how are you? You look tired." The Other asked.  
"I am, and Dende is concerned about my Family. But I wanted to come so bad... "  
"Dende is right. You are getting too old, too fast here. You've gained what, a couple of years now, you're older than I am now!" Trunks frowned as he realized that truth of his words. It was a penalty of using the Room of Space and Time, even though the time displacement was far less than its sister space, the Room Of Spirit and Time.  
"I see, I never even thought of that!" He looked so startled, the Other just smiled.  
"You are so innocent! I'm glad the peace I brought made this possible... " They smiled, and slowly Trunks leaned over and kissed his cheek. They sat quietly, leaning on each other, and then the Other jumped up.  
"Come on, Kaasan will want to see you. Did you bring a picture of him?"  
"Yeah, but I had to sneak a pic of him, he hates pictures you know." They took off flying, and came to a place very familiar to Trunks; Capsule Corp.!  
"Oi, Kaasan! Look who's here!" The Other called.  
"Is that you Trunks?" Came Bulma's voice. They both replied, as she came into the kitchen. She smiled at them, both her son, but not. Mirai Trunks (Just Trunks here) and "Chibi" Trunks looked almost alike, but there were some differences. The Mirai version was harder, in better shape, and was more serious than the Chibi version. They were nearly identical in the face, but Mirai Trunks had longer hair, pulled back into a ponytail, while Chibi Trunks wore his hair short, clipped close to his neck. Bulma smiled at them, and hugged the visitor.  
"My, you look tired! You need to rest more, is CC so hard to run? How's your Tousan?" They sat and he caught them up on things for a few hours.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Dende!!!!" Bulma and Vegeta yelled in unison as Vegeta dropped to the Tenka's floor. He set Bulma down and strode to the Sanctuary. The Kami stepped out then, and raised one hand in a peace gesture.  
"Yes, Vegeta, I know where Trunks is... He's here, but you can't see him yet." The young Namek said. Both parents stared is surprise.  
"Why the hell not? He's here?" Vegeta said angrily. Dende nodded, and asked them to come in for refreshments while he explained what was going on with Trunks. "You see, he came to me one weekend. He was feeling a little... inadequate. Vegeta was riding him about training, and Goten had actually beaten him in a spar. He wanted to talk to his Mirai self, visit that once hopeless world. I think he wanted to be inspired by that version of himself, but he fell in love there. I'm not sure who this person is, but they can't come here and be with him, and he still loves Pan as well. So, he comes here once or twice a month to see this person." Vegeta snorted but Bulma sniffed in tears about this news.  
"He's in love? Oh, my poor son, torn by two different loves, it's so sad!" She sighed. Dende frowned at this, as did Vegeta.  
"There is a real problem to this, Bulma-san. The stress of the Room of Space and Time is getting to him. And he's aging too fast because of it." Vegeta's eyes widened at this.  
"So that's it! He's looks years too old, and seems tired a lot!" He said, and didn't even look away when Bulma looked at him oddly. "He's spending more time there than here; that room compresses time, so while he's gone for two days here he is gone, what a month there?" He turned to Dende, who shook his head.  
"No, it's longer yet. Mirai world is different than our own, and the time flows different to ours. I don't really know how long he spends there." Bulma gasped, the seriousness of this sinking into her mind.  
"Well, call him back!" Vegeta snarled, the love he felt for his son showing in his stricken eyes. He leapt up, glaring at the Kami of all Chikyu-sei without fear. Dende stared back, fearless as well.  
"I'll try, but we have to wait for at least three more hours. I don't know why, but it isn't safe until then. The Kami who designed it has passed his knowledge down to the Kami's who came after, but we never understood his reasons for the warnings." He said softly, his eyes showing his sympathy for Vegeta and Bulma's concern. Bulma stood, and took one of Vegeta's hands in her own. He turned to look at her, and she was startled to see the fear there.  
"What's wrong?" She whispered.  
"I don't know... There's something wrong; he's in danger. And I can't help him this time... " Vegeta frowned, trying to hide his weak feelings from his mate, but she wasn't fooled. Not at all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey, Chibi, want to go see the new school Mom built?" Mirai Trunks asked. Trunks nodded, and they left, waving to Mirai Bulma in her garden. They flew south, and Trunks saw that New Hope City (Is that only in DBSZ? Sorry if it is!) was growing nicely now. The Jinzouningen had been gone for years now, and Mirai Trunks had even destroyed the Mirai Version of Cell, so everyone felt safe with rebuilding their lives. Trunks could see the new school, gleaming in the sun, and that there were kids there even on a Saturday.  
"They are helping with some finishing touches. And they are even getting extra classes on weekends if they want. I was surprised by how many go there seven days a week voluntarily!" Mirai Trunks laughed.  
"They have been without for so long, it must be nice to meet and feel normal again!" Trunks said. They hovered over the area, though they didn't land, since it would be hard to explain his presence. After a while, they headed for a mountain spring where they liked to talk, and maybe do "other" things, things they couldn't do at Capsule Corp, or Mirai Bulma would freak out.  
They romped in the water, and lay out under the sun, both naked, and comparing their scars and other differences and similarities. The explorations sometimes got more intimate, but Mirai Trunks sometimes felt odd about it, so Trunks held back today. Certainly it was weird, being sexually involved with oneself, even if they were in fact so different. Then, surprisingly, Mirai made the move, and began touching his other self hungrily, and they forgot about everything else for a while...  



	2. The Mirror Breaks...

Kage Kagami Part II-The Mirror Breaks ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Mirror Breaks... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Can't we call him yet?" Vegeta grumped, for the hundredth time. Bulma sighed, and wondered how Dende held his temper so well. She was ready to super-glue Vegeta's mouth shut soon, but the young Kami-sama just shook his head as he slowly walked around the edge of the Tenka. Bulma walked with him, amazed at the view she could see of the earth below while in the Kami's presence. If she lagged too far behind, she could only see the lands of Sechi-Karin, watched over by Master Karin, and the now grown up Upa, with help from Gokus old friend Bora (Who was now quite elderly). * But next to Dende, she could see the whole world spread below, like a detailed map, or picture.  
"No, not yet, Vegeta-San, but soon. I'll tell you when it's safe." Dende said patently. Mr. Popo was watering the flowers, and trying to stay out of the Princes way as he paced about.  
"Vegeta, sit still! You are driving me nuts!" Bulma snapped. He snarled at her, and took off flying instead. She jumped up and down, furious at his abandoning her here this way, but Dende chuckled softly next to her.  
"Hey, its not funny!" She yelled. The young Namek winced, and covered his sensitive ears, and then pointed to the direction Vegeta had taken off to.  
"He's getting Gohan and Goten, I believe. And maybe Bra and Pan as well." Bulma gaped in surprise. Why would he get them? They couldn't help very much in this, and besides all they needed to do was bring him back, right? Then she remembered Vegeta's intuition of danger to Trunks, and felt cold. Vegeta was rarely wrong about these things, and she knew it. She sank to her knees and wished she could do something too; Dende rested one hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, but knew there was nothing he could do, at least not yet...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Not far from the two Trunks's, something stirred under the ground. It had been waiting for a long time to be strong enough again to come forth, and get revenge on its would-be destroyer. Now it was ready, nearly six years after its defeat. And as it rose, it felt both Trunks and his Mirai companion, and tried to figure this puzzle out. It finally came to a conclusion, and listened for clues to make sure of its theory.  
"So, how is your world doing? I mean, have you gotten more companies to go clean? And how is your sister?" Mirai Trunks asked. Trunks smiled and told him about his difficulty in getting the factories and foundries to change technologies, and spoke of Bra, even though he had told both Bulma and Mirai about her when he'd arrived a few days ago. Then they both felt it; a Chi both powerful and oddly familiar. It was like feeling a Saiyan and a Namek crossed...  
"Who is that? It's powerful... " Mirai said, eyes narrowed in concentration. They stood side by side, looking and feeling for more details. Suddenly, the Chi began to rise sharply. As they felt it, Mirai stiffened in angry shock. Trunks stared at him nervously. Did he know what this was, who it was?  
"Kuso, its Cell!!!" Mirai Trunks cursed, pulling his clothes on quickly. Trunks moved to do so as well, feeling helpless. Even Super-Saiyan, he wouldn't be much help to Mirai, not with it being so strong, and they both knew it. But how had the creature survived?  
"Aha, you are correct. Nice to see you, my brothers!" The soft voice was deceptive in its smoothness. They turned and saw it, standing by the edge of the trees. Tall, taller than Piccolo, its face a handsome mix of Goku and Vegeta, it was a genetic monstrosity; Perfect Cell. Dr. Geros' final legacy to the world that rejected his evil mind, Cell was powerful and deadly, with no reverence for life, and the worst of both the Saiyans DNA and Piccolo's as well. It was Piccolo's Namekian ability to regenerate that was the cause of this resurrection, and the Saiyan ability to get stronger after every fight and injury the made it so strong now.  
"I thought you vaporized him, Mirai?!" Trunks hissed. Mirai Trunks growled very Vegeta like in response.  
"Me too, Chibi. But I guess if even one cell of him escapes, he comes back... just like Frieza. Man, I'm in trouble here, he's real strong now, and you aren't strong enough to help much, no offence... " Trunks blushed in shame, but it was true. He'd just not kept up with his training like his father had, and now he was going to pay for it...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Dende!!! Now, call him back now!!!" Vegeta roared as he swept in from the sky, Gohan and Goten in tow. Pan flew in with Bra and Videl.  
"Oh, Bulma, I didn't want you to wait alone... " Videl said as she landed.  
"Wait alone? What do you mean?" Bulma said suspiciously.  
"She means, we are going after him, if Dende doesn't bring him back now!" Vegeta snapped. They turned to Dende, but he was lost to them at the moment, eyes out of focus. Gohan walked up to his old friend, and looked at him patiently.  
"Oh my!" The Kami said. They watched him, Bulma looking pale. She almost opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, but he said two words that made them shiver with fear.  
"It's Cell... "  
Vegeta and Goten bolted for the door to the room that held Trunks body, Gohan and Pan close behind...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm surprised to see TWO of you, Trunks. How is this possible? Is he a clone of you?" Cell asked, as if they had met for lunch, and not a battle to the death. Mirai stood silent, acutely aware that he didn't have his sword with him. He didn't really need it, but he'd feel better with it on his back. He contemplated sending Chibi for it, and knew that he'd probably not leave for anything short of death itself. He himself wouldn't have gone, so he didn't even ask Chibi to go.  
"I'm from another time. We aren't really the same person, though we look somewhat alike." Trunks said. He was searching for some way to push himself to SSJ2. He had only made it once, while sparring with Gohan, but he'd not been able to do it alone. SSJ2 was probably enough to beat Cell, certainly enough to help Mirai destroy it.  
"I see. Well, I guess it's my lucky day then, revenge times two, twice as sweet!" Cell said, its smooth voice reminding Mirai of the long dead Frieza. It crossed its arms, and smirked, now like Vegeta, and then shifted stance slightly, looking like Piccolo. It was uncanny to Trunks, how it looked like any of its DNA "brothers". It even had some of Mirai in it, if he remembered what his mother had told him right.  
"Now, I think I'll savor the weak Trunks first, and build up to you, Wild Boy. Ready?" Cell chuckled, and spread its feet, readying itself for an attack.  
"Masenko!" A blast of orange/purple Chi hit Cells side, blowing it off of its feet. Trunks gaped at Gohan as he dropped to the ground, and then realized that Mirai was shaking beside him.  
"G-Gohan? Is it really Gohan?" Mirai Trunks whispered. Gohan had died here when he was only thirteen years old; he'd not seen Gohan for almost eleven years Mirai time. Gohan leapt at the winded Cell, not listening to them, joined by Vegeta and Goten. Mirai went white now.  
"Chikuso! Tousan! And who's that guy? Is that this Goten you told me about?" Trunks nodded, and pointed out the fact that they needed to help if they were to destroy Cell for certain this time. He was about to join them in the now raging fight, but Bra and Pan latched onto him.  
"Forget it, buster! You aren't in the shape to face that thing!" Pan yelled loud enough to topple a mountain. It stunned Trunks, so that he couldn't move to follow Mirai as he leapt into the fray.  
"Hey, he's you!" Bra said, but Trunks ignored her, as he realized that there was only one way to be sure Cell was dead, and that the others weren't going to do what was necessary. He yelled, and showing remarkable power for his weakened, out of shape self, pulled free of the girls grip. He flew over to the scene of the fight and waited to get Gohan's attention.  
Cell was easily too powerful for them, even together, and was pummeling Vegeta and Mirai Trunks by turns. Both men kept coming at the monster, but they couldn't last like this for long. Gohan was standing to the side, not fighting but powering up to SSJ2, pushing himself hard for more power. Goten was across the field, stunned by a lucky blow.  
"Gohan, we have to knock him out, and then incinerate him! If even one cell of him remains... !" Trunks yelled. Gohan nodded, and looked grim.  
"Hai, I know that Trunks! I killed it in our world you know! But it has to be kept busy, and we don't know if Vegeta and Mirai Trunks will be able to get away in time... When Cell goes, it tries to take you with it... " Gohan said evenly. He had learned the hard way that he couldn't hesitate during a fight with Cell.   
Trunks stared at Gohan, and realized what the older man was saying; Vegeta and Mirai Trunks were most likely going to die in their efforts to hold Cell in one place so Gohan could vaporize it. He felt a strange snap in his head, and rage like he'd never felt before washed over him. This was his fault, really, for coming here and causing his family and friends to come and get him, but it didn't lessen his rage at the monster fighting his father and his other self. Gohan turned to look at him as Trunks Chi erupted into white fire. There was an explosion, and Trunks had gone past SSJ to SSJ2, hair white and eyes pale aqua blue. He disappeared from Gohans sight, and reappeared next to the monster.  
"Your time is up!" Trunks roared, and slammed his palms into Cells chest. It stared down at him in surprise, not even realizing what Trunks was doing. Trunks sent every bit of his heightened Chi into the monster, and then set it off. Vegeta and Mirai Trunks had the presence of mind to hit the dirt, and Gohan had grabbed Pan and Bra, covering them with his own body as Cell exploded massively.  
There was a few moments where there wasn't anything to do but try to breathe the dust laden air, and try to feel for the other Senshis Chi, but finally the dust began to clear, and the interference customary after a big Chi blast dispersed. There was no sign of Cell.  
Or of Trunks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
* Aha! You have to read the Dragonball Manga to know who these guys are, but in a nutshell, they live at the foot of Karin's tower, and watch the lands around the tower for Karin and the Kami. The Red Ribbon Army killed Bora during a Dragonball hunt, and Goku wished him back to life. Upa was Bora's grandson, and slated to take over for the old Indian. Bora would actually be VERY old by the time of this story, but I'm taking license here, ok?!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	3. Peace at Last

Kage Kagami Part III-Peace At Last ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peace at Last...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Vegeta! Can you find him? He has to be here somewhere!" Gohan said. There was no reply from the Prince, and he saw Vegeta kneeling over something. He knew what it was, but didn't want to believe it. Trunks lay there, limp and looking lifeless. Vegeta's face was terrible to see, the pain in his eyes too intimate for Gohan to bear.  
"Trunks!!!" Vegeta yelled suddenly. He pulled his son up by his shirtfront and shook his limp body. "Open your eyes! I know you're still in there!" He snarled. The others slowly gathered, wondering if Vegeta was in denial or something; there wasn't any Chi coming from Trunks at all. Mirai stood over his father, and watched as Vegeta concentrated on Trunks face. Then they felt it, a tiny flicker of Chi: it was less than a normal humans' Chi, but it was there nonetheless. Vegeta growled curses in Saiya-go, but his relief was evident anyway.  
"He's alive, but we have to get him back to the Tenka, he needs a Senzu bean, fast." Goten said. Vegeta looked up to the younger Son, and nodded.  
"Can you take him? I need to talk to Mirai Trunks here." Goten nodded and picked up his friend, and took off, followed by Pan and Bra. Gohan and Vegeta stood and stared at Mirai Trunks. He stared back, glowering defiantly.   
"Do you know who he was seeing here?" Vegeta said, even though he knew the answer. Mirai didn't speak, but shifted from one foot to the other.  
Gohan watched the younger man, feeling confused. When Vegeta had burst into his house, trying to explain that Trunks was in trouble, he'd picked up something about some lover in Mirai world. Why wouldn't Mirai Trunks speak of this person?  
"Trunks, I don't thinks he will be coming back here... Do you want to come and say goodbye?" Gohan said, and was astonished at the sadness in the younger mans face. Mirai Trunks turned away, and shrugged.  
"I suppose I will stay here... Thanks anyway. I need to tell kaasan about this... there might be another visit if he isn't totally destroyed." He said tightly. Vegeta shifted his eyes to Gohan, and nodded to where the others had gone. Gohan bowed slightly, and said goodbye to Mirai Trunks, who waved absently. Still confused, Gohan concentrated on Dende, and felt the Kami bring him back to his own time.  
"Isn't this great? You gonna bitch at me now?" Mirai said. Vegeta didn't reply, so he turned to see his father's puzzled eyes on him. "What?"  
"I gotta say, I don't understand this, it's too weird even for me. Of course, you two aren't really the same person, are you? He's not the man you are, I made sure of that. I didn't want him to suffer like you did. But still... " Vegeta said carefully. Mirai winced a little. It was a strange thing, what he and Chibi had done, had felt for each other, he knew that. He looked full into his lost fathers eyes and tried to explain.  
"You are right. He was so light, so happy; even when he was sad, he was not as dark, as wretched as I am. I lost everything; he got to keep it all. To be honest, I almost hated him at first. I hated you too, back in the Room of Spirit and Time, but just like then, I saw the good my sacrifices had made. He was happy, so my loss was made good, you know? And he fascinated mom, how unlike you he was, yet still your son, no doubting it." Mirai said, smiling gently. Vegeta nodded, and also thought for a moment before speaking.  
"Not as much as you are. But as I said, I wanted him to be as different from you as he could be. Fighting is fun for him, not a desperate skill needed to survive. He can focus on Capsule Corp. for his mother and himself, and if he isn't the fighter I might have wanted my son to be, I remember you, and am satisfied." Vegeta said slowly. Mirai blushed with pleasure at this.  
"But, you can't see each other any more. It's not good for either of you, I'm sure. I don't really care about either of you being yaoi, but you need to find new boyfriends, both of you." The Prince said, chuckling ruefully. Mirai shook his head.  
"No, I don't like boys really. He's the only one, and it was so... " He stopped, unable to describe the attraction between them, the completeness they felt together. Sex had been more of a way to lose themselves in that completeness, not a perversion or even a pleasure. I was more like being with a look alike anyway, than a twin or oneself. Vegeta touched his mind for a moment and was amazed, and relieved to see that Mirai had been about to stop seeing Trunks soon anyway, fearful for his other selves mind and health.  
"Well, I gotta go. Good luck, son. I don't think you should tell your mother about this, or our "visit", OK?" Vegeta said. Mirai nodded, his face falling into sadness so deep it was more like despair.  
"Hai, Poppa. Tell him it's for the best, please." Vegeta nodded, and took off after Gohan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"He's got some!" Bra yelled, and she hopped up to the bowl of the Tenka, some Senzu beans in hand. She had to flirt like mad to get them from Karin, since she hadn't climbed the tower, but he'd relented when she explained about the shape Trunks was in. Goten hugged her and snatched them from her fingers.  
"Come on!" They ran into the Room of Space and Time, where Trunks still lay, since they didn't want to move him. Gohan was bending over him, trying to give him enough energy to survive until the beans arrived; Bulma was holding his head in her lap, trying to remain calm. Videl stood by, waiting helplessly, unable to help her friends. There was a flash as Vegeta opened his eyes and jumped to his feet. He walked over to Bulma's side.  
"What the... where are those Senzu beans?" He snapped as he realized that Trunks hadn't been treated yet. Goten burst into the room, and handed one of the beans to his brother. Gohan forced the bean down Trunks' throat, and made him swallow it. They all held their breath until Trunks yelled and leapt to his feet, dropping into a fighting stance. He blinked and looked about for Cell and Mirai.  
"What the... Where am I?" He asked, relaxing. Bulma threw her arms around him, wailing in a rather Chi-Chi like fashion. He patted her back, and looked at his friends and family, understanding that he was back in his own time. He smiled at Pan, who was actually crying in her relief.  
"Wow, all this for me? I'm flattered!" He chuckled. Gohan slapped his back and laughed too.  
"We thought we'd lost you there. Man that was some Chi you showed us, you are your Fathers son, aren't you, Trunks?" He said. Trunks smiled smugly.  
"Ha! Hey, Goten, just you wait until we spar again! I'll kick your tail!" He said. Goten shook his head.  
"We'll see, I don't think you can do it again!" Trunks frowned, and Goten laughed at him. Bulma looked up from her weeping and shook him.  
"You are so grounded!" She sobbed. Trunks gaped at her.  
"Mom, I'm in my thirties! You can't ground me!" Bra, who lived on her own with Pan laughed at her brother.  
"Wanna bet? You're still at home, right? It's HER home, you know! Ha, the only thirty year old grounded to his room!!!" She collapsed against Pan, who was recovering her composure, and laughing too. All of them, except for Bulma and Vegeta were laughing. Trunks was bright red.  
"Mother, I am not going to be grounded, I am fine now, really. I need to talk to Pan alone for a while, if you don't mind." He tried to gather his dignity again, as they agreeably left, till only Vegeta and Pan remained with him. She looked at her feet, her laughter gone as she wondered what was going on.  
"Trunks, I need to talk to you first. I don't think she wants to hear what I have to say." Vegeta said gruffly. Pan shook her head.  
"I'm not leaving. I know that Trunks was seeing someone else, but... I want to know what's going on." She looked up, and they saw her grandfathers determined look in her face. She was very stubborn, and yet very vulnerable too. Trunks looked at his father and his girlfriend, and sighed.  
"Go ahead, Poppa, it's alright." Vegeta grumbled, and stood taller.  
"You can't go back. He said he doesn't want you to go back either. And if Dende lets you go, I'll kill him, Kami or not. I don't know what possessed you to get so involved in such a strange thing, but you need to end it now." He sounded just like his old imperious self, but neither of the young Saiyans were fooled. He was still worried about Trunks, still not convinced that he was "fine now". Trunks nodded and smiled wanly.  
"I know. It was not meant to be. But it was great while it lasted. Is Mirai alright?" Vegeta nodded, and then frowned.  
"Not really. He is in pain about this. He has lost too much in his life, and this wasn't a good thing for him to go through. And seeing Gohan and me was a shock. It will take time for him to get over it. It wasn't right for you to go in the first place." Both Trunks and Pan were stunned by these words. That Vegeta cared about his son was a known fact, although not spoken of by any of the group. That he cared about Mirai Trunks too shouldn't be surprising, but it was still strange.  
"Now, I suppose we could ask Dende to have the Nameks wish for you, for all of us to forget this ever happened. It is probably for the best... " Vegeta said, in a commanding tone. Trunks shook his head violently.  
"No, I won't agree to that! I'm not ashamed about this! And I don't care who knows about it, or what anyone thinks, not even you!" He was angry at the suggestion, and the shame it implied that he should feel. Pan came over to him.  
"What happened, Trunks? What does Vegeta-san mean?" Trunks pulled her to him, and buried his face in her hair.  
"I was in love, Pan, with you and with Mirai. But, I have to put him behind me. You deserve better, and if you'll let me, I'll try to be worthy of you. But I never want to forget what we had, him and I. Do you understand?" She blinked as tears trailed down her face.  
"I... I don't know. You were in love with yourself?" She was baffled by the very possibility. Yet, she felt his love for her too. She hugged him back, and nodded. "Of course, I'll forgive you. Will you tell me about it one day?" Vegeta snorted, impatient as always with shows of emotion. They glared at him, and then laughed, easing the tension between them.  
"Poppa, please don't make this wish. It would be wrong, for me and for Mirai." Vegeta sighed and turned to leave.  
"Fine. Have it your way. But you must swear not to go there again. It wouldn't be fair to him. Do you promise?" Trunks looked down, and then agreed. He didn't want to just end it, but there wasn't much choice. They slowly left the room, and joined their families and friends to head home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In Mirai world, Mirai Trunks was sitting alone on the roof of Capsule Corp. He looked up into the night sky, and sighed. It was nice while it lasted, but he had to move on now. He smiled as he remembered how great Gohan and his father had looked, and the quick glimpses he'd seen of the sister he'd never had.  
Maybe one day, he'd go to the other world. Maybe, he'd find something, some reason to go. But, for now, he just sat, and thought. As he watched the stars, he felt his pain ease. He was strong, and he'd get over this, just as he'd found peace about the loss of his mentor and his father all those years ago. Maybe his decision to end it, made before Chibi had arrived was helping him to adjust. What ever, he felt better than he had in a long time.  
He looked down over New Hope City, glowing softly below him, and smiled more broadly. Maybe, there was a girl, a special girl, just waiting down there for him to find her.  
He stood and raised his arms in the air, feeling the whole worlds Chi, and laughed.  
Now, he had a whole future to live for. The time to mourn for the past was over.   
"Goodbye, my other self! Good luck in your world. I think I can be happy at last in mine!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Authors last notes: Ok, I know this is one of the strangest fictions ever written, even by me! I am slightly baffled myself, but this is how it came out. I had a totally different idea at first, but it changed into what you just read by itself, and so I'm going to respect the story's wishes, and leave it as is.  
And please, you Trunks fans, don't hurt me! I love Trunks, he's almost as complex as Vegeta is, and just as fascinating to me. From what I've gathered, the GT version of Trunks was sort of in love with himself, so I took it one step further! From self-absorption to true love of self in one BIG step! Ok, it was another self, but still!  
I hope you enjoyed it anyway, Bai!  
_

Kami-Sama, May 4, 2000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



End file.
